Meet the Family
by Sasami1
Summary: Sequel to 'The true hollywood story' (unfinished), Raphael takes his wierd girlfriend home to NY to meet his family. please r
1. chapter 1

Meet the family

*The characters Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo are not mine. They are copyrighted by mirage, or image, or something to that extent. And this story is not at all a take off from 'meet the parents'... at least I hope.*

(Devonshire) Boston, Mass

5/22/10

Mid morning light slowly creeped through the trees. Moving through the not-quite transparent leaves, it left a soft shadow on the wall, crawling up the window. Brown marked birds chirped back and forth, in a ... slow.... game of telephone.

Something otherworldly pulled Raphael into the present. The light in through the window covered over his eyes as an undeniable fact that morning had come. No matter how hard he denied it. Staying up late wasn't as good an idea as it had seemed the night before.

A lethargic hand raised to his forehead to rub the 'waking up' headache he felt coming. The other went to scratch the itch in the crease of his plastron. A resigned groan passed and he let his arms roll back askew under the comforter. He eyed the pile of rocks on the windowsill, and decided to let the birds go on for one more day. Next time they might not be so lucky, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes again, basking in the warmth of the bed.

A sudden jouncing made his eyes burst open. The mattress continued to bounce, he could feel a presence above him. A damp blond mop hovered over his head as his girlfriend sat atop him, held up upon her hands and knees. A silly grin was plastered over her face. The violent springing of the bed stopped and he began to ask what she was up to, when her face came down over his. Too shocked to protest, he accepted the heated kiss. 

His mind raced with what to do. There were still things to get done before noon. He hadn't showered. Something smelled like food in the kitchen. He hadn't gotten laid in two weeks. He grasped her waist the best he could. His hands began fumbling to find their way out from the blanket, and took a hold of her by the sides of her ribcage as soon as they did. He ran his hands along her sides. It was apparent she hadn't put on a bra yet. His legs began kicking the rest of the sheet off.

Without warning she grabbed his still feeble wrists and pushed them down on the bed. The kiss promptly ended and she pulled back.

"Breakfast is ready!" Surprisingly without getting tangled in the bunches of blanket, she hopped off, and skipped out of the room. Raphael stared at the ceiling, his breath still heavy. His body was much more awake than the rest of him, and he struggled to reach equilibrium. The birds had picked up the tempo of their song. It almost sounded like they were laughing at him. 

He grumbled and swung his legs over the side of the bed, kicking the rest of the blanket off. It slid off into a big heap on the wood floor. A pair of dark denim jeans sat in a rumpled pile on the computer chair. He grabbed them and began pulling them on over his boxers. The pockets got shoved out and he had to jam them back in again as he stood. He zipped and buttoned the fly before checking himself out in the mirror.

The tan yellow plastron bulged over his pectorals. Taught tendons of his neck stretched out to broad shoulders. He flexed his right arm and nodded to his reflection. Yeah, you like that? Yeah you do. Pump those guns baby. Hot shot. Yeah. He gave himself a mean snarl, the scar on his beak tensing. Only occasionally would he indulge in the masculine vanity of his teen years. Most of the time he didn't find it necessary. People already would tell him how buff he was.

Raphael slapped his cheeks a little to wake himself up, then left the bedroom. The hallway through the apartment was narrow. The walls had some of Kelseys' work up on them. Photography, charcoal. A particularly favorable drawing of himself on a bar napkin. He tapped it with his knuckle for luck as he turned into the kitchen.

She was in the kitchen, at the stove. There was a black plate decorated with a steaming omelet waiting on the table. It appeared to be prompted for a volatile explosion as soon as he poked it. He went around the kitchen table, and came up behind Kelsey. He knew she hadn't heard him coming, but she still didn't jump when he wrapped his arms around her stomach. Pressing up against her back, he rested his beak against her damp hair. She smelled of that damn hippie conditioner.

"Hey." Her head turned, although she kept her eyes on the pan, and kissed his beak. "Breakfast is on the table."

"Mmmm." He kissed the hair below her ear. A little shiver went through her. He smirked and let his fingers begin to toy with the button of her jeans. With a curt little noise she flipped the omelet over.

"Can you get the plate." He moved one of his hands away and handed her the second plate from the counter. She flipped the eggs onto the plate, and took the opportunity to duck away from his returning arm. Chuckling, Raphael took his seat and scratched the back of his neck, poking the stuffed omelet. She sat across from him with the container of grapefruit juice and cracked it open.

"So what was that wakeup call about." He raised an eye to her. The same playful smile flashed over her mouth. She poured the glasses and pulled a leg up under her.

"Sure got you up fast." He smirked.

"Yeah." Poking the omelet, a burst of cheese goo and stuffing poured onto the plate. "Gotta love those omelets."

The living room was empty in the morning. The big stereo system was closed up, a few mini disc cases rested on top. Across the hall the kitchen door was open. Inside Raphael and Kelsey were eating. The curtains were open, and the sun was throwing streams of light in. Elias invited himself in and began poking around Raphaels' plate.

"Hey, what do you think this is?"

"Haven' eaten yet." He mumbled.

"Well go make somethin' then." Raphael pushed him away. "For crying out loud."

"There's some more eggs and cheese in the fridge. And don't use the toaster. It's broken." 

"Thanks." Elias stuck his head into the refrigerator, sticking some things under his arm. Raphael stacked his dishes up and cleared them from the table to the counter beside his friend. "Is Bumble around?"

"Yeah. Somewhere." Just then, Bumble snuck out of the basement door. He surveyed the room, then trotted out, tail raised up high. "Mmn." Kelsey checked her watched and murmured to him. "Yeah."

"You guys have any beers?" Elias checked back in the fridge.

"Yeah. You better put 'em back though." Raphael added on his way out to the bedroom. "And buy your own damn food!"


	2. Chapter 2

"We better take your car." Kelsey walked a few steps behind Raphael out to the dirt lot behind the apartment building. It was actually a house a mile or so away from Raphaels' university. Only the bottom floor was theirs.

"What's wrong with yours?"

"It's been acting up lately. I want to take it up to my parents for the insurance." Raphael pulled open the trunk of delivery car. A pizza with 'Robs Slicery' printed on it was painted on either side door, glistening lazily in the sun beside his tarped bike.

"Why don't you ever let me fix that thing."

"Oh, sugar dumpling." She pushed her bags in and took his chin. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I don't trust you with any tools."

"Don't call me sugar dumpling." She smirked.

"Pumpkin boodles?" He groaned and tossed his bags in after hers, shutting the door again. "Sweety muffin?" They got in the black hatch back and Raphael started the car. 

"Nasty."

"Or how about," She climbed over to him and held his shoulder, coming in suggestively close to his ear. "_Big Daddy_?" He shivered as the tip of her tongue ran over the cut of his jaw. "Hmm?" His eyes shifted to her, and he caught a glimpse of an evil grin. She sat back in her seat and he took another long look at her. She had recently redyed the tips of her shoulder length hair to a light blue. He had to admit, he enjoyed the punk edge. No more classical piano. His eyes trailed down her modestly curvy form, down to the long legs she had put on display with a short skirt. A skirt. That was something he knew she hardly ever wore. He looked back up into her eyes. She was planning something. Something no doubt devious.

"Yeah, what was this morning about...really." He kept his eyes on the road, and began pulling out of the parkinglot. Best to keep his mind off her legs.

"Trying to conserve time." She mused. He gave her a suspicious look.

"You're unusually…. lively today." They pulled out onto the road to get through Boston. He could see Elias already on the porch watering the plants, playing house. Bumble made a flying leap on to his tail and the lizard began running about the porch, the hose dousing the rest of the house. Shaking his head, Raphael had to ignore it.

"Oh. Ok, I'll stop." She announced suddenly.

"Um... ok." He kept one eye on the road as Kelsey ran her hands up her thighs, taking hold of a black pair of panties, and pulling them all the way down, off her boots. She non-chalantly hung them around the rear view mirror.

"Starting now." He couldn't help but stare. They almost hit a truck. He had to veer back onto the right lane and was honked at.

"Holy crap, Kelsey. What the _hell_ are you doing?" He half laughed. She shrugged with a knowing smile, eventually turning on the radio. Not long after they got onto the highway the old 'thong song' came on. It harped of tight, uncomfortably hot days on the porch of Casey Jones's farm one summer back in '99, with imaginary dancing girls. The opportunity seemed to miss Kelsey though on that drive.

They had hardly gone through the check into New York when she started up again though. First it was inching over in the seat. When she began playing with the sleeve of his tee-shirt he knew he was done for. Her hand ventured up underneath his shirt. He could see in the rear view mirror the look in her eye. As her nail gently ran up the plating in his shell he gave up his resistance.

"Ok, alright." He put his blinker on to pull off to the side of the road. She removed her hand and put it on the wheel.

"No no, keep driving." She insisted. He looked at her, still not turning it back. The pain in the lower part of his plastron made it hard to turn the blinker back off. But he did. She smiled and teasingly nuzzled his neck. He sucked his breath in as the tip of her tongue ran up the cord of his neck, up around to the sensitive part of his ear. "Just keep going." He wanted to tell her the same thing.

A desire laden moan came from his mouth and she gave a muffled laugh into his neck. Her hand ventured back up his shirt, caressing the extra-sensitive skin adjoining his carapace.

"Not funny." He groaned, tilting his head to the side for her still. She climbed a little farther on him, and he knew they were getting strange looks from passers by. But what did he care. He'd been getting strange looks all his life. 

For what seemed like a delicious eternity, actually only five minutes, this continued. When she finally stopped Raphael had become a mass of sinewy muscle. He could hardly take his hands off the wheel and she attempted not to laugh. His chest heaved, he felt like he was going to die. Or have to pull over to relieve himself...

Looking over at Kelsey she had set her feet up on the dash board, resting her arms over her knees. His eyes ran again over her legs. Part of him wanted to kill her for doing that to him. The other part had an interesting idea how. She looked at him partways, and drew in her lips to keep her from smiling or laughing. His eyes caught on one of the road signs for lodging off the next exit. She somehow read his mind, and shook her head no.

Raph looked back on the road, maintaining his well trained self-control. But when she was right there.... he could just reach out and.... Arrrrrg! He nearly broke the wheel in half trying to stay in control when he was so close to blowing up. She knew what she was doing to him too, which was even worse. 

A slowing haggard breathing pattern and concentrating on the radio kept him from reverting to his old 'hot head' self. Which he was SO CLOSE to doing too. God, was that what she wanted? Cause he would... in a SECOND. What the hell did she want anyway? This was cruel and unusual. He looked at her and glared. She bit her bottom lip and shrugged with innocence. God damn it.

Once they reached the city she retrieved her panties from the mirror. With the honking horns, loud talking, and screeching buses, it was like a fish returning to his waters. 

Raphael kept one eye on the panties, and the other on the roads. He knew how anyone wouldn't mind walking right up and taking a peek. And he knew how easy it would be to get in a crash in this crazy place. Although it was still better than Boston (arguably) he put both eyes back on the streets.

"You wanna be careful where you flash that thing?" He smirked.

"Why, would it make you jealous?" She returned, hiking them up under her skirt. He eyed her.

"...Maybe." They exchanged sly smiles.

HOOOOOOOONK

Raphael hit the breaks. A car zipped through after his light had just turned red. He flicked them off and Kelsey laughed.

"I love this place."

"You haven't even seen rush hour." Raphael proceeded through the intersection. Although he hadn't seen Mike's new apartment, it felt almost like second nature driving there. The square block streets of New York City were firmly imprinted upon his mind. Although he was truly translating his map from what he catalogued from rooftops, into actual roadways.

A hand rested over his and he realized he must have been looking rather intense. Kelsey asked what was wrong and he said nothing, smiling afterwards. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his head and she took her hand back.

There was a pay parking garage they finally pulled into a few blocks from the apartment building. The parking hadn't gotten much better since when he had left. At least it was a little cleaner though.

They left their stuff in the back, covered by a blanket. Raphael got out and grabbed the bottle of wine from the back seat. He looked over to the other side of the car. Kelsey leaned over to fix her hair or something in the window. Even with shoes he was able to stealth back around her unheard. She saw his reflection in the mirror as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

"You look fine, okay?" He said into her hair as she stood back up. She said she knew, and he nodded. Not quite letting her go yet. He could feel her behind pressed up against him and he ran his hands around between her legs. This time it was she who took in a surprised breath. He began planting a little kiss on her neck and she turned around.

"Ready to go?" He cupped his hands around her bottom and pushed her against him, receiving a muffled squeak. They both laughed and she pushed out of his arms. "I think we might be early." He added, hoping she might catch the underlying meanings of his words. She ignored them and continued toward the sidewalk. "I don't know if the guys'll all be there yet." He finished, clicking the locks shut with his remote key as he followed behind.

"Well. It might take us some to find the place?" 

"Yeah." He sighed. "I guess." They were only ten minutes early anyway. Not nearly enough time.

Mike's apartment was situated in one of the semi-nice quarters of the city. The streets were still cluttered with some trashcans and graffiti. But it was a far cry from some of the old ghettos on the outskirts of civilization. And it was still better than his last apartment. Out on skid row just about.

An charismatic voice answered down after Raphael hit the button for Michelangelos apartment. The door unlocked, opening to a narrow stairwell and hallway. They took the stairs up several long flights. Just their luck the buildings floors were extra tall.

Three flights up they found a door with a bold '306', and the word 'Hamato' printed beneath. Raphael knocked and waited patiently as heavy footsteps danced forward from the other side of the door. The bolts were undone so the door flew open from its port. An excited green face filled the doorjamb, a well worn chefs hat resting with a rackish flop off the side of his head.

"RAPH!" 

"Hey Mikey!" They hugged and heartily slapped each others shells, giving a short laugh. "What's goin' on?" 

"My bread's about to burn! Come insid- Whoah, Hell-OH!" Mike exclaimed, looking his brothers girlfriend over. She laughed in return.

"Same to you, buddy." Mike grew a giant grin and took their hands.

"Come on inside, I made some hors d'oeuvres. Ooh! Wine!" Raph handed over the bottle. "Nice." Pushing Raphael farther inside Mike closed and locked the door, looking over the label.

"I just grabbed it. I didn't know what you were making." Raph shrugged off his jacket and looked for a place to hang it. Mike continued reading the label while he snaked an arm around Kelseys waist, taking the jacket from Raph.

"This is great. Thanks." He tossed the jacket on the coat rack. "And you," He turned to Kelsey and grinned wide again. "Are going to be my chefette… if you don't mind."

"You're the host." He laughed.

"Excellent." Through the narrow hall to the left was the semi-spacious kitchen, now steaming and smelling of dinner. Raphael followed them in after taking a quick once over of the living room.

"Mike, this is Kelsey. Kelsey, this is Michelangelo." Mike tossed her an extra apron from a hook on the refrigerator and gave a more easy going smile.

"Hey."

"Hey." She smiled. 

"And I'll can cook circles around both of you, so don't even try matching up against the master." They looked at Raphael and frowned. 

"Raph, if you tried running in circles you'd fall over." Mike retrieved a pair of hot mitts thrown on the counter, and opened the oven. 

"Ha ha." A rectangular pan was pulled from the oven, a tan brown cap of bread sitting atop it. Raising it to his face Mike took a deep breath through his nose. He turned and presented it to Kelsey by the refrigerator. She bowed her head and smelled as well, an approving smile coming over her face. Mike grinned at this.

"Good, huh?"

"Smells great." She said. Placing the pan on the stove top he removed his mitts. Raphael tossed him a cloth as Mike held his hand for it, not turning from the sweet smelling bread. 

"Thanks." He laid it over the top and gave it a proud tap. "So Kelsey, Raph tells me you're into metal work. What's that like?" Mike turned around to her, absently slivering almonds.

"Fifteen sweaty guys, torches, and Metallica blaring all day long?" She received two wide eyed stares. "You know. Just the epitome of art." Mike's chest shook as he held in laughter, looking into his little bowl of almonds.

"You didn't tell me there were so many guys in your class." Raphaels brow deepened. The look he received corrected him. He was reminded curtly of time she had followed him to Libia, finding him ensconced one evening in a harem of belly dancers. "Mmn." He felt the color rising, still fighting down the smile of recalling her fighting off a dozen woman from him.

"Mm hm," Kelsey began slicing a box of strawberries Michelangelo offered to her. "Thanks." Mike smirked.

"...No need to thank me. I should actually thank you." He said.

"Then thank her." Raphael now smirked. Mike grinned evilly at him.

"I was planning on doing it when you weren't around." 

"Whooo." Raphael squinted and shook his head.

"You know what," Kelsey precisely decapitated the leaves off a strawberry with a swipe of a blade. "I'm thanked. So before you start fighting..." Raphael made a fist and began softly hitting his open palm.

Knock-knock-knock

Three eyes looked towards the foyer. "Speaking of fighting." Raphael hopped off the stool. Mike wisely back out of his way and smiled, mainly to himself. 

It had been almost a year since the four of them had been all together in one place. What with everything that had been going for them all. Life had hit them each like a rolling bowling ball. There were his own classes at NYU, Donatello's full time job and computer classes, Leonardo flying back and forth every couple months to Japan, and Raphael living in Massachusetts. They had found it increasingly difficult to all get together at one time. Or at least plan it. Which was left to mainly Mike, with some help from Don. Raph and Leo always seemed to be on another planet.

"Get the hell in here, you bastard!" Raphael bellowed. But things weren't as bad as they could have been. Mike craned his neck to look out into the front hall to see Leonardo, and his nearly equal body weight, being lifted off the ground in Raphaels ropey arms. Donatello smiled, hanging his coat on the side of the wall. "Grrrrrr! I'm gunna make you my dinner bitch, Leo." Mike stifled a laugh and returned to the kitchen.

"Now, about that thank you." He came around the back of Kelsey, gently putting his hands on her shoulders and looking over them. "Heh heh heh..."

"Oh, fresh." 

"You've done this before?" He peeked at the fanned strawberries. A series of bumps and crashes emmerged from the hall.

"Here and there."

"Cool. You must have a hard time with Raph trying to cook now. Do you give him a culinary smack down, or what?"

"Yarr, where's the grub Mike." Raphael asked a few moments later, arriving with Donatello in a headlock. Don growled and managed to wrench himself free before Raphs girlfriend caught him in such a position. He gave him a little shove away too to set things straight with them. Raphael looked back and they exchanged smirks, entering the kitchen. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He asked as soon as he saw Mike touching Kelsey. His hands dropped from her shoulders and he looked around.

"Just thanking her." A playful smile came over his face. "Right Kelsey?" Her shoulders bounced in silent laughter as a response. "Um... right?" Raphael approached them.

"I'm the only one allowed to thank her like that." He took Mike's place and placed his arm around the front of her shoulders. Mike grinned at the table and wiped his hands on his apron, joining his brothers. Kelsey turned around fighting down a smiling, looking up as she leaned against Raphs side. "Yeah. Babe, these are my other brothers. Kelsey, this is Don, and Leo. Leo, Don, this is Kelsey."

"Hi!" Donatello stepped forward, offering his hand. He wore a pair of loose khakis and a black tee-shirt. There was an in Internet palmtop peeking out of where it had been hitched to his pants. Kelsey smiled back and shook his hand. "We've heard so many stories, I'm happy to finally meet the real thing."

"Stories?" She raised an eyebrow. He laughed.

"Adventure stories. Although sometimes we wonder about the credibility of our source." Donatello eyed Raph. 

"Oh, of course. And I assure you, you have a very credible source." Stepping aside, Leonardo took Dons place. "Hello." 

"Hello." Leonardo gave her a polite, but warm smile. He had on a pair of black pants, and a wheat colored lawn shirt, hemp strands wrapped around his wrists. Piercing blue eyes looked though hers and she felt as if her very soul might be on showcase.

"It's a plea-"

"sure to meet you." Raphael finished. Mike and Don both looked at him, but Leonardo continued to look at Kelsey. "That's what she says whenever she wants to make good with someone." The entire room fell silent, except for the sound of Kelseys breath being sucked in, and her free hand clasping her mouth. Her face was a mix of shock and trepidation, turning several shades redder.

"Uh..." Leonardo said softly. Sliding her hand from his she went to Raphael, beginning to slap his arm as if attempting to break it open.

"You are such an ass!" Michelangelo snickered as Don and Leo looked on. Raphael tried to raise his arm away with a mild protest.

"Hey hey, ow, cut it out! Come on, it's true!" He laughed. "Why be shy about it?" She finished by grabbed his arm and punching it as hard as she could. Of course this didn't hurt him in the least. He rubbed the spot all the same.

"Wow, domestic abuse in my own kitchen. Now I feel so worldly." Michelangelo added. She groaned and leaned against the refrigerator, hiding her forehead with her hand. She couldn't understand why he did that. Godamn men. 

"Moron." She muttered.

"Let's get dinner out on the table!" Mike laughed, hoisting a bowl of pasta effortlessly.... Don and Raphael went to help him, where Leonardo went to Kelsey. Placing a hand on her shoulder and turning his head in hopes he could catch her eyes.

"I'm flattered that you'd want to impress me." He spoke softly. "And I do like you so far... besides." She raised her fingers to meet his eyes. "You're the only one here who can hit Raph and not get hit back." Stifled chuckles filled the kitchen again.

"Wow, that was god damn great Mike. I'm fucking stuffed." Raphael closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. His hands fell onto the button of his pants and he realized they were feeling tight on him. "Whad'you deep fry everything?" He took a closer look at his pants.

"Why, are you feeling a chubby coming on, Raphy?" Mike smirked. Donatello fought down a laugh, and Leonardo appeared a bit shocked his brother spoke that way in front of their guest. Raphael raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Kelsey. But before there could be any further discussion on the topic, Leonardo broke in.

"So where are you two staying?" He asked, folding his napkin into elegant folds to tuck under his plate. Raphael cleared his throat and straightened up in his seat. He could see that Leo was going to have something to say to Mike later.

"We were gunna check into a hotel somewhere. Only staying this one night." Raphael declared, sitting up and setting his silverware across his plate. Leonardo frowned and looked at his brothers.

"Don, don't you have some extra room at your place?" He said in a tone gently implying, 'shouldn't you have offered them a place to stay earlier?' Donatello blotted off the corners of his mouth with a napkin and folded it back onto his plate. He hated it when Leo still acted like that. Well meaning- but an everlasting mother hen.

"Uh, yeah." He looked up at Raphael and Kelsey. "Yeah, I have an extra room. Come and stay with me tonight." He smiled, actually enjoying the idea of his brother staying over.

"Oh, I don't know. Don't wanna be a-"

"No bother!" Mike cut Kelsey off, simultaneously picking the dishes up. "Don lives in a fucking penthouse. He needs some people to walk through the place so the dust won't settle."

"It's not a penthouse, Mike. And I have a maid." Don retorted.

"It's as good as a penthouse." Mike shouted from the kitchen.

"Geez Donny, I don't want you to go through all the trouble for just one night." Raphael added once Mike had retreated to the kitchen with his dishes. Don shook his head.

"It's no trouble, Raph. I'd love to have you and Kelsey stay with me. Who knows the next time you're going to disappear into Africa." Raphael smirked at this. "What do you say?"

"I dunno, Kelsey?" Raphael looked to the seat beside him. She looked at him, then at Don.

"That sounds great, thank you." 

"Great." Donatello beamed. "The guest room is already set up. We just need to get your things."

"We can just put your things right in here, and you'll be all set." Donatello smiled and opened the door to the guest room, flipping the light on before standing back. He was happy to be letting his room out to one of his family, especially to Raphael. They hadn't gotten along all that well while they were younger, and he was happy to see how things had changed. His brother peeked his head inside the room and raised his eyeridge at the bland flowery decor. The room had came furnished and he hadn't gotten around to putting some of his own things into it. "Um, yeah... If you guys don't mind, I'm going to turn in now. Have to go in early tomorrow." Raphael seemed disappointed.

"It's only 11." He checked his watched and adjusted the leather bag over his shoulder.

"I have to show up for yoga at 6."

"Heh. Six?" Raphael smirked. "That's nuts."

"Yeah. well." Donatello frowned. He didn't enjoy the corporately enforced excersize. Especially since he landed in the advanced class with three tofu eating program designers in a rival department. "You learn to live. I'll see you two in the morning. If you need anything, I'm the door down from you."

"Thanks. Night Don." Raphael entered the room and tossed his stuff inside the door.

"Kelsey, it was nice meeting you." Don smiled and bowed his head.

"Good night, Donatello. And thanks again."

"Hey, don't mention it. I don't get guests that often. Night." He turned and went to his room. Inside the guest room Raphael had already peeled of his tee shirt and hung it over the bed post. He looked in on the small bathroom and reached in.

"Well, I guess we won't have any travel size soaps to swipe here." Kelsey closed the door behind her and went to examine the bed.

"I don't know about that." Raphael turned out of the bathroom with a handful of artfully carved fish soaps. "Classy huh."

"Hey, he's your brother." He shrugged and went to toss them back. Then began rolling them around in his hand. The thick carpet let him walk up right behind Kelsey unheard. She had become preoccupied with looking through her bag, sitting coincidentally on the bed.

"Maybe we could still make use of these, huh?" He grinned. Before he even reached the side of the bed, she dove off the otherside, landing in a crouching position. So she wanted to play that way. "Oo, aren't we smooth."

"Heh, uh, Raph....um..." 

"What, you forgetting about everything this morning. C'mon..." He smirked, following her around to the other side of the bed. She backed around the side of the bureau, not taking her eyes off him. 

"Raph about that, I was thinking." He lunged at her playfully and both a nervous and amused laugh responded. "Since we're staying in your brother place and everything..." Something in his eyes stirred within her, not quite a familiar feeling. One that she knew should not be explored here. He continued persuing her like a cat around the room. She wished he had left his shirt on. "Maybe we shouldn't..." He faked left, then pinned her when she went right, up against the wall. Pressing his body against her he grinned rakishly, holding her hands up above her head.

"Shouldn't what?" His deep voice turned to a whisper. He could see her resisting the urge to melt like she had so many times before. She pressed back against the wall as his mouth came for her, trailing lips up her neck.

"Ah..." She gasped.

"Mm hm..." He could feel her wrists begin to limpen beneath his hands.

"Raphael, please, I'm being serious." She tried to shrug his head away. He looked up at her, only briefly ceasing from his workings. Increasingly aware of the pressure growing in the lower part of his shell. He lightly ran his thumb up and down her open palm, breaking her concentration. She looked at him pleadingly to stop, but they both knew he wouldn't. 

"What's wrong, babe?"

"This is your brothers place. We can't- we shouldn't do this here." She corrected. He looked skeptical. What did Don care if they had sex. "He's right on the other side of the wall."

"So? He'll be cool with it." And by that he meant, Don wouldn't say anything in the morning.

"Yeah, he'll think you're the greatest. He'll think I'm a whore." Raphael frowned at that. "Raph, he won't respect me in the morning."

"Of course he will." He murmured.

"No he won't. And you know what I mean." She tried to wriggle her hands free, but he hadn't given up on his cause yet. "I thought-- this morning- that we'd be staying at a hotel. Not anywhere where you're brothers would be listening in, you know?"

"Don wouldn't do that..." He hoped.

"Raph... I just want to make a good first impression on your family... please... release me from your kung-foo grip." After a moment he let her hands go. She smiled and gave him a sweet kiss. "Thank you." He stepped back to let her pass.

"You know you owe me." He announced a few minutes later. 

"Oh, I owe you? I didn't know we measured our relationship on sexual favors." 

"Well we don't." Raphael emerged to stand in the door to the bathroom, wiping his face off. "But the next time this subject comes up, remember what I did. I get some points." Kelsey smirked as she unhooked her bra beneath her poets shirt. Raphael had received it on his last way through Egypt, and she had adopted it as a night shirt. She unhooked her bra and pulled it out through the sleeve.

"What you did? You mean refraining from throwing me on the bed, tearing off my clothes, and ravishing me? Sure I'll remember. You have my word." She said sarcastically. He frowned and tossed the washcloth back onto the sink, turning off the light on his way out. 

"Hey, I'm serious." He turned off the room light as well and went to climb into bed with Kelsey. "You don't possibly know how hard that was." He pulled the covers over him and his black boxers and looked at the other side of the bed.

"No, but I bet if you show me we'd have to start this all over again."

"Real funny. You just don't realize how hot it is when you play hard to get." His hand slid over to her. She laughed in surprise and grabbed his hand through the blanket.

"Behave!" He growled and brought his other hand over. "Ack!" He had hated taking no for an answer. "I should've asked Don if he had any rooms with separate beds." She laughed, trying to fend of his marauding hands.

"I don't." The wall responded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morgan Tech is a privately held company, whom has been supplying advanced solutions for the hardware access and device driver developers' community since Two-thousand-three. 

"Focusing on the cutting edge of software technology. One of our top priorities is early mastery of new operating systems and programming languages; so the customer benefits from our technical knowledge and can avoid costly in-house training. We strive to be accessible, responsive and efficient in meeting software needs.

"We are now entering the software development department. To your right you can see our state of the art technology facilities which are utilized by our extraordinary computer programmers.

"Morgan's software product line enables developers to quickly create custom device drivers that can run on a multitude of operating systems without modification. Morgan Tech's high-availability product line, Nefertina, a software infrastructure, provides a complete hot swap software solution for the CompactPCI high-availability market. 

"In less than two years, Morgan has become the technological leader in the software-"

"Ut-excuse me. Are we coming to a rest area soon?" A lone hand twitched above the heads of the crowd. Two dozen pairs of eyes stopped to look at him in silent relief. The guides hand stopped in mid-sentence. It only took a moment for her fading smile to perk again. 

"We'll now take a ten minute break to use the rest areas." She announced. The quiet sigh of relief echoed through the large dark blue hallway. Raphael watched as the rest of his family wandered off with the crowd, leaving him standing alone on the thin carpet. He yawned to his shoulder and proceeded to wander off on his own.

For such a big building, it seemed almost abandoned that day. He had been to Donatellos' work once before, and it seemed much more boisterous then. Of course there was a big marketing thing going on at that time too. It seemed to have lulled from then. 

An empty copy room at the end of the hall caught his attention, and he went in. This was not how he should have been spending his day back home. He was leaving later that afternoon, and all he had done that day with his family was gone on a corporate tour. He wasn't even allowed to talk to them while they walked either. 

Hopping onto the mail desk, Raphael adjusted his jacket so he could sit better. Donatello had snuck into the tour group with them on about the sixth floor and walked with them all the way up. Unfortunately the guide recognized him and almost succeeded in getting him forward to help guide the tour. He hung his head from the rest of the tour and mumbled to himself all the remainder of the way.

Who went on these tours anyway? Most of these people didn't seem like they were corporate managers or anything. Did they round up strangers off the street to take tours of the seventeen floor building? What were these people thinking. Retards.

What he would've given to escape from this infernal tour with his brothers and his girlfriend and escape to the old pizza joint for the rest of the afternoon. It just wasn't fair they had to be here.

Soon Kelsey walked in, and he straightened up. She saluted and he slouched again. His feet actually hurt from walking all the floors. Climbing eleven flights of stairs. The elevators were being repaired. He was happy there was a break from the death march.   
Kelsey came and stood between his legs, resting her hands on his thighs. He had almost forgotten about that, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I was just thinking about what you said." He furrowed his brow and looked at her belt.

"So you've accepted bell bottoms aren't coming back?"

"Not that. About you meeting my brothers. We haven't had a chance for us to hang out." Outside of last night. Those were all preliminaries though. He still wanted to show of to his brothers; his girlfriend. She wanted them to like her still. Plus he wanted to prove he was really getting his act together now. They had all thought it was just another rebellious phase when he started going on archeological digs around the middle east. Moving away from home. And there was that time he went to Ethiopia for three months and never called.

If he could just show them he had finally found someone, someone even crazier than himself, maybe they would catch that he wasn't the same psycho they though he was. Had settled down. If it could be called that. 

He _had_ been in seven major fights that year alone. Been bitten by snakes, scorpions, and spiders twelve times. Three attempted kidnappings. And narrowly escaped a cave-in in Baghdad. They had a right to be worried for him. But he had a right to live without them.

"Hun. Don't worry about it." Kelsey trailed her hands along his thighs. "We'll see them all again. Wasn't Mike saying he was coming through Boston sometime?" Raph nodded. "And we can always come through again this summer-" The lights flickered and flipped off. They both looked up at the flourescent panel. A few moments of the darkness past with silence. The door slid shut and several sliding 'shhhuk's followed. At the same time-

**__**

Security Breech in Quadrant Two, Security Breech in Quadrant Two

Raphael and Kelsey looked at one another a pair of red light turned on in the corner.

**__**

Full lock down initiated.

The deep voice abuptly ended. In the hall, a repetative series of wailing began, softening to a dull roar through the metal door. Nearly a minute passed on Raphaels watch before anyone made a move. They both sighed. They couldn't go anywhere without something happening. The curse had followed Raphael from his family.

Kelsey pulled herself onto the table beside Raph. "Locked?"

"Yup." He said.

"....Bet we're stuck here for awhile?" The drone of the sirens made her raise her voice just so. From the floor, their eyes drifted upwards ponderously, eventually meeting each others...

Still a bright afternoon, Morgan tech finally evacuated the upper floors. Employees streamed slowly from the double glass doors out into the brick verenda. Dark green security cars were parked askew around the street, now being passed through by lazy pedestrians.

Seated on the edge of the stone fountain, Raphael and his girlfriend grinned at no particular thing. Sprays of water behind them occasionally hit close and flicked at the back of their shirts. Lifted eyebrows passed them by as they seemed completely unfazed by the company lockdown. 

Finally the tour group was released and spilled out onto the verenda. They were hot and disheveled from two hours locked away, but appeared at least mildly entertained. Standing up, Raphael waved to his brothers. Kelsey stood beside him and smiled when he hung his arm around her hips. The three young men made a beeline for the fountain.

"Nice goin', turtle boy." A man quipped as he passed. Raphael recognized him as someone from the tour group.

"Yeah, thanks." He answered, exchanging a perplexed look with Kelsey. Someone else whistled.

"What the?" He pulled her closer. She looked up at him, furrowing her brow. "Do you think they know?"

"How could they? Hey guys!" 

"Hey!" Michelangelo greeted loudly, exstatic over his regained freedom. A stupid blushing smile plastered his face. Leonardo and Donatello both kept their eyes averted. Their sleeves had been rolled up, Mike held his tee shirt in one fist. "How you guys!"

"Great." Raphael responded simply. Mike's eyes exploded, his neck tensing to with hold the laughter. Donatello turned a reddish green and looked away under his hand. Leonardo simply smiled, and Raphael frowned. 

"I bet you are!" Mike declared.

"Alright, what's going on!" He demanded.

"The bigger question is, what _isn't_ going on?"

"Mike." Leonardo rebuked. "You've had your fun." He turned to Raph and Kelsey. "Sorry… The tour group reconviened before the security breech. We all …wound up being locked in the main camera control room… All the cameras were still working while we were there…_achem_, including the one in the copy room."

"Oooooh god." Kelsey drawled, turning bright red. Even Raphael had the modesty to blush. He suddenly felt his stomach drop to his feet. He hadn't wanted to show off _that_ badly.

"You're an animal, Raph." Mike jested.

"Way to defile my office." Donatello finally spoke. Kelsey face became blood red, blushing all the way down her chest. Raphael was too shocked to speak for once. Hiding her face in her hands, Kelsey felt terrible. She would've done anything to just die, or melt or something. Nothing had been so embarrasing.

"You must think I'm _such_ a whore." She said more to herself. Mike laughed out loud. She looked up to see all three brothers chuckling. Taking her arm, Michelangelo locked it through his, pulling her away from Raphael.

"Don't worry about it." He still smiled, his voice ripe with laughter. "You're cool with us." Leonardo took her other arm as Mike walked her through them. 

"Yeah, damn straight." Raphael added, falling in line beside his brothers, heading away from the building. "Now let's get some pizza."

"Yeah, you stud, you."

"Stallion."

"Animal."

~Epilouge~

Darting lazily in and out of lanes, the little compact pulled up near eighty on the highway. The sun was beginning to set off to the side, making the mountains stark before its glow. Raphael glanced over at Kelsey, thumbing through the jackets of CDs. 

"They're still the same ones they were ten minutes ago." He reminded her. She jerked up, mildly startled, and laughed.

"Yeah." She looked back down, examining song titles. 

"So what's the hold up?" He offered.

"You know, I think I like your family." Raphael smirked, watching the 'Leaving New York' sign pass by the window. "They're good guys."

"Yeah." He said solemnly. "Plus you made one hell of a first impression."

"Will you shut up."

"Seeing us doing it really endeared you ta them." He said through a grin. Kelsey groaned.

"It better have. Cause I'm not doing it again."

"_What?!_" Raphael swerved away from the guardrail.

"Jesus, watch it! God, I meant with them… you know." He released his breath.

"Yeah. Right." Kelsey took out a disc and tossed the pack into the backseat.

"I just hope Don gets that video." She added. "I don't want a bunch of security guys standing around jacking off to us."

"Maybe… we could ask him to send it to us…" Raphael mused.

"Hmmm…" Kelsey scratched her chin with the disc edge. "Well… it's not like _Don_ would want to keep it."

"Yeah…" He began to smile. "A video…" Kelsey smiled, slipping the disc into the stereo. She looked over at Raph, still staring out the window ponderously.

"I love you, you know." She blurted softly. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I know."

~ The end~


End file.
